


Florida III

by Tjej



Series: Florida [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Kiss, Florida, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bleibst du?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida III

**Author's Note:**

> Zurück in Münster.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Du und ich im Treppenhaus.

Jetzt gibt es keinen Grund mehr für irgendwas - oder tausende für alles. Noch ist keine Tür ins Schloss gefallen.

Mein Daumen streicht über meinen Ring und meine Augen über deinen. Meinen. Unseren. Du hättest ihn schon längst abnehmen können.  
Du bekämst ihn nicht ab, hast du gemeint, und dass du ihn später vorbeibringst, wenn die Florida-Wärme aus dir raus ist, die Ringe an Finger fesselt. 'Hier ist es ja lange nicht so warm, hier in Münster', sagst du. Und denkst vielleicht, _zum Glück_. _Leider_ , denke ich, und _Lass' ihn dran und zieh bei mir ein, dann ist alles an seinem Platz_ , denke ich auch. Aber sagen kann ich es nicht.

'Also dann' sagst du und ich sag schon wieder nichts. Verkehrte Welt. Ich wünschte, Gustav wäre hier und eigentlich sollte ich jetzt lachen, so absurd ist der Gedanke. Verkehrte Welt.  
Statt dessen nicke ich nur und starre immer noch den Ring an.

 

\------

 

Du und ich im Treppenhaus.

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie sich deine Haare anfühlen. Deine Hand war jede Nacht in meinen. Aber jetzt ist es hell und Münster und nur wir zwei und da gibt es keine Hand mehr in irgendwelchen Haaren. Da gibt es gar nichts mehr. Nur noch den Ring, und den bin ich auch bald los.

'Hier ist es ja lange nicht so warm, hier in Münster', sag' ich. Und denke  _leider_ , und an deine Hand in meinen Haaren. Und was denkst du? Was war das immer mit der Hand? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?

'Also dann', sag' ich und du sagst nichts. War irgendwie klar. Schaust mich nicht mal an. Ich wünschte, Gustav wäre hier. Oder dass es Nacht wäre.  
Eigentlich könnte man heulen, so tragisch ist das.

 

\------

 

Du stehst immer noch da. Willst du nicht gehen? Wenn du nicht gehst, dann ... dann ...

Gott, wie ich dich liebe.

  
Ich mach' das jetzt. Ich muss das machen. Es ist ja nur so ein halber Meter etwa. Und dann zähl' ich auch nur bis drei. Versprochen. Drei Sekunden echte Nähe. Lass es zu. Danach kann sie uns dann wieder davonlaufen, die Zeit. Aber diese drei Sekunden muss sie mir lassen. Und du auch. Du darfst jetzt noch nicht gehen.

  
_Ein halber Meter._ Bitte geh nicht. _Dreißig Zentimeter noch zirka._ Nur ein paar Sekunden, ich schwör's dir. _Zehn_. Heute ist es warm hier in Münster. _Fünf_. Fast so wie in Florida, findest du nicht? _Fünf_. Was ist? Willst du wirklich nicht gehen? Nein? _Zwei, Eins ..._

 

\------

 

Ich will weg und kann nicht, weil ich ... Ich kann nicht. Du stehst ja auch noch hier rum. Warum gehst du nicht einfach? Gibt doch keinen Grund, hier noch länger rumzustehen, hier im viel zu kalten Treppenhaus im viel zu kalten Münster, wo Ringe viel zu leicht von Fingern rutschen.

  
Und jetzt? Was wird das jetzt? Ist das dein Ernst? Hier und jetzt? Du weißt aber schon, dass ...

... dass ich aufhöre zu atmen und dann irgendwie sterbe, wenn ...

  
Und dann ist da tatsächlich deine Hand in meinen Haaren. Mitten am Tag in Münster und keiner da außer uns. Es ist dein Ernst. Deine große Hand. Die so warm ist an meinem Kopf, dass sich gar nichts mehr kalt anfühlt. Gar nichts.

Leb' ich noch?

Ein Lufthauch streicht über mein Gesicht und ich atme ein.

  
Dein Atem zittert und deine Lippen sind trocken aber ganz weich.

  
So wie deine Haare.

 

\------

 

... _Null_. Deine Haare. Deine Augen. Jetzt wird alles richtig. Ich weiß es. Hier in Münster wird alles richtig. Die Ringe, meine Hand in deinen Haaren, in deine Augen blicken, auf dein Gesicht atmen. 

  
Und dann sind meine Lippen auf deinen - oder deine auf meinen? Ist das möglich? Willst du ...

... nicht gehen? Nein?

  
_Eins_. Deine Lippen sind trocken. _Zwei_. Und ein wenig rauh. _Drei_. So wie deine Stimme damals. _Drei_. Wegen dem Luftröhrendingens da ... _Drei_. Wegen _des_ Luftröhren... Himmel! _Drei_. Mit dem alles angefangen hat. _Drei_. Deine Hand in meinen Haaren. _Drei_. Wie gut du schmeckst. _Drei_. Bleibst du?

 

\------

 

Was denkst du denn?

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
